gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
500 Questions
You are about to witness television history. The smartest people in the country are about to play the toughest game ever devised. No saves, no helps, no multiple choice(s). Our geniuses are ready. The pressure is on. It's Day (insert number). Will anybody be able to answer ''500 Questions? 500 Questions is a new ABC quiz show that will test the smarts and the nerve of its contestants. Gameplay Contestants who compete on this show are all certified geniuses. Each game is played two contestants at a time. One, designated the "champion", will answer the questions while the other, the "challenger", watches and waits to take over. The champion faces ten categories with five questions each. S/he picks a category and then Richard will either ask a standard question or reveal one of three "special" question types. Once the question is asked, the champion has a limited amount of time (10 seconds on standard questions) to answer the question. The champion can answer as many times as s/he wish within the given time. As soon as the champion gives the correct answer, the clock stops. Should the champion's first answer to the question be the correct answer, s/he banks the value of the question. If the champion couldn't come up with the correct answer in time, s/he receives a "wrong" (represented by a red "X" on the scoreboard). The champion must be very careful not to miss three times in a row or s/he is eliminated from the game and the challenger takes over. NOTE: After two "wrongs", the challenger picks the next category. However, if the champion can answer correctly with one or two "wrongs" on the board, s/he is cleared and gets out of danger. And if the champion can survive all 50 questions without getting three wrong answers in a row, s/he stays in the game, keeps the banked cash, and the challenger is eliminated. Money Values Each standard question is worth $1,000 should the champion's first response be the correct answer. The 25th question in each group of 50 is a "Milestone" question worth an additional $5,000 should the champion's first answer be correct. Also, if the champion's first response is right, s/he gets to keep that money, regardless if they clear the group of 50 questions. Special Questions *'Battle:' The "Battle" question (valued at $1,000) is where both contestants take turns answering the same question which will have multiple answers (always an even number). Prior to the question being revealed, the champion will choose to either lead (answer first) or follow (force the challenger to answer first). Each player has five seconds to give a correct response, and only their first response can be accepted. They keep going back and forth until a contract is completed, or one of the players gives no response or an incorrect response. If the challenger wins the Battle, the champion gets a "wrong". If the champion wins, s/he gets out of danger wins another $1,000. If the contract is completed, no "wrongs" are taken away or given, and no money is awarded. *'Top Ten Challenge:' A statistical question with answers that ranked the top ten is asked. The object of the player is to give any five correct answers in 15 seconds or less. Prior to revealing the question, the champion is given the option to play it themselves or pass it to the challenger. If the champion fails or the challenger completes the question, it counts as a "wrong" for the champion. If the champion succeeds or the challenger fails, it adds $1,000 to the champion's bank and clears any "wrongs" they have. (NOTE: Unlike standard questions, the correct answers don't have to be the first five given to earn the money or "wrong". This also applies to the $5,000 bonus for the champion should this be a "Milestone" question.) *'Triple Threat:' A question with three correct answers is asked. The champion must get all three in the usual ten seconds in order to add $3,000 to the bank. (NOTES: Unlike standard questions, the correct answers don't have to be the first three given to earn the money. This also applies to the $5,000 bonus should this be a "Milestone" question.) Trivia *Former Jeopardy! College Champion Pam Mueller was one of the contestants on the show. *Unlike most game shows, this is the first one of its kind in history to never have its official logo appear in the opening credits of the show. However, it can be seen during commercial breaks. *Although unrelated, one of the "Special Questions" called "Triple Threat" shares its title with the short-lived 1988-89 Syndicated and 1992-93 BET game show of the same name. Inventors Mark Burnett & Mike Darnell Link Official Site YouTube Videos *Promo #1 *Promo #2 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:MGM Television Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:2015 premieres